All Hail the Queen
by clayfish32
Summary: Snoring and cards. A try at some humor. Please read and review. Please?


**All Hail the Queen**

**A/N: **Thought I'd try my hand at a bit of humor. None of my stuff is ever beta-ed, so…draw your own conclusions. At the end of this story we're going to play a game. Stay tuned for details…

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but if you tried to sue me you wouldn't get two nickels to rub together.

* * *

Twas the night before the next day

And all through the house, not a creature was stirring,

But boy was there Snoring!!

Between the noise coming from the nostrils of the great beast on the floor and the mouth of the one on the bed, it was a wonder the cops hadn't been called on them.

Sara turned to look at the beautiful creature sleeping peacefully next to her, his arm draped protectively over her waist, and smiled. A great noise erupted from his throat and she giggled despite herself. He opened a sleepy eye and she laughed even harder, waking the one on the floor.

As laughs turned to hiccups Sara struggled to continue breathing and had to get out of bed. She stumbled into the kitchen and downed a glass of water before her breathing returned to normal. A disoriented Grissom and a sleepy dog had followed her into the kitchen.

"Whassa matter? You ok?"

So adorable. "Yeah Babe, I'm ok."

"Why are we in the kitchen when we're supposed to be sleeping then?"

She smiled, "_I'm_ getting a glass of water. _You_ followed me in here on your own."

He shook his head. "No," he pointed in the direction of the bedroom, "I mean what was all that laughing about? Did you have a funny dream or something?"

"No, dear, I was simply overcome by how adorable you are in your sleep. You looked so peaceful and then this ginormous snore erupts from your throat and it's kinda oxymoronic in nature; peaceful yet with a bestial sound coming from you. "

He growled and pinned her to the counter. "I wasn't keeping you from sleep was I?"

"No," she replied softly, running a finger up his bare chest, "Actually I usually fall asleep to the sound of you boys snoring." She pursed her lips briefly. "It's quite comforting."

Hank's nails clicked on the hardwood floors as he came to stand between his masters, sensing that he was being talked about.

"Yes, baby, you too." She gave her giant drool monster a rub on the head before turning back to her husband. "So now that we're all up…how about a game of cards?" She turned on her heel to find a deck before he could object.

* * *

"Hit me."

He grinned. "Again? That's four cards."

"I know, I know. Hit me already!"

"Have you learned nothing in the past eleven hands? Wait…never mind. Here you go, I hope it works out for you."

She looked at her new card and started rearranging the cards in her hand as a smile crept over her face.

"What?"

"Oh…ahem. Twenty-one!!"

"You're kidding. Seriously!?"

"No way lover man, when I've got it, I've got it. Read 'em and weep."

He looked down at the six cards she had laid in front of her. True enough she'd somehow managed to get 21 with four hits: an ace, two 3s, two 2s, and a queen to round it off."

"Out of curiosity, did you have the queen before or after you had me hit you four times?

"Before, I started out with the queen and the ace." She held out her hand. "I know that the ace can count as an eleven, but that would have been over too quickly. "

"Well I don't think I'm going to be able to beat that. How about a different game?

* * *

"This could go on forever."

"Once when I was in college we had a snow day and played war all day. One game actually lasted three hours before everyone involved wanted to call it quits.

"_You_ gave up?"

"No, we ended with a war and my queen beat the socks off of everyone else's cards."

"Hey look at that, WAR!"

They each laid out their cards and held their breath.

He winked at her and grinned. "Ok, on the count of three. One. Two. THREE!"

As their cards hit the top of their respective piles he groaned at the irony.

She felt almost giddy. "Oh yeah. The queen comes through again! But do you know what _this_ queen would like my dear king?"

He stood leaving the cards abandoned on the table, and took her hand.

"Tell me."

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "To hear the snores of her two favorite men and fall asleep wrapped in the arms of the only one who has ever _really _loved her."

Pulling her with him he led her to the bedroom, Hank following close behind.

"That sounds just about right."

He pushed her back onto the bed before kissing her long and hard.

"All hail the queen."

End.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the game…we're going to see how many reviews we can get. My average is about 3. Review, encourage, be honest, be a winner. It's simple really. ;o) Thanks for reading.


End file.
